


Concepts

by Mystic_Rising



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, no tags, this is just a collection of ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rising/pseuds/Mystic_Rising
Summary: Here is a list of some concepts I have. This is a reservoir, so I plan to write these stories if I ever get over my fear of shitty writing, but I encourage people to use my concepts if they want. Just please inform me so that I can read what you have done. I love the creativity I see in fanfics and how the same concept can be radically different between writers. There will be many crossovers, but it seems KHR and BNHA are my main fandoms and thus most stories revolve around these 2 series.Oh, and if you want to discuss ideas please message me, either in the comments or in private. I'll put tags on the notes for each individual idea.These are not stories. I repeat, these are NOT stories. Just ideas for stories that i hope will come into fruition.





	1. Bnha-Ohana means family

**Author's Note:**

> “Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten” ― Lilo and stitch.
> 
> Inspired by Lilo and stitch. Not a crossover, no elements of the story. Just inspired.
> 
> Sensei/All for one is Midoriya Hisashi, Villain Midoriya Izuku, ect.

As a kid Izuku watched Lilo and stitch and talked to his father about it who was also watching it. Izuku learns that family comes before all else, and to love family despite differences. Later, much much later, on canon events occur, Afo goes missing and Izuku is desperate to find his father. His inspiration for being a hero is so that no one else feels the pain of losing family because it seems Hisashi went missing due to a villain attack. Izuku still has hope that he will find his father. Anyways, he discovers Afo is his father, maybe by hearing his voice. OR alternatively Izuku has known his father was a villain as a child because plot (like a phone call or a document or something) but still loves and accepts his father because he is FAMILY.  
Anyways, Izuku discovers Eri's existence much earlier on and how she is kept by the yakuza. Soon afterwards he meets shigaraki in the mall and follows him to the bar (he never informs the police. maybe he never met shigaraki and just followed him). In disguise, Izuku goes to the bar and informs Afo of eri's existence so he may return to full power. Izuku says he is someone that Afo knows very well, and escapes while being very ambiguous about his identity. Afo is healed and goes home for some family fluff.  
This is where things go pretty bad, for everyone else. The summer camp occurs, kamino and everything occurs, BUT the thing is Izuku doesn't go to help katsuki so katsuki gets taken and Afo kills All Might. Tsukauchi and Gran torino also die from the collateral damage, like a building falls on them, and Night eye was on the scene because he got a vision that All Might would die and also dies.  
Now listen here, I like the idea that Afo is not truly evil, more like a vigilante who had good intentions for society, but ultimately goes about it quite stupidly. Anyways, Afo knowns his son has ofa, so he kills everyone who knows to keep the family secret safe. Nezu and recovery girl also die (idk who else knows about ofa, but I believe this should be everyone).  
Izuku confronts his father and says how he knows he is Afo, but he doesn't mind. Actually, one of the reasons he has decided to be a hero was to help his father. By being a top hero he has political power and can influence the masses, so he can help with whatever plan Afo has like ending quirk discrimination, stopping abuse by the hero system (come on, A.M. gets BILLIONS. sure he donates it but the fact that a public servant gets so much seems ridiculous. Endeavor is sure to horde his income. Plus I like to believe other heroes commit atrocities like stain would say), helping the poor by economic stimulation, etc. Izuku does not agree with killing, but still accepts his father's ways. Hisashi asks why Izuku supports him, and Izuku just smiles and says "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind". End of story

Maybe in the ending notes have a brief Inko cameo, like she has always known about both Izuku and Hisashi, and chuckles at their ignorance. She loves both her boys very much.


	2. League of Mothers-bnha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack.

Basically after USJ the mothers of 1-A join together to keep their children safe. Watch as Inko, Mitsuki and co become vigilantes to keep japan safe. Watch as they defeat villains such as stain, the league of villains, and rescue Bakugou long before the heroes show up. Basically, Bad Ass mothers. They slowly become the largest illegal organization in japan and nearly every mother is a member.


	3. black clover ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we need more black clover fanfics

I know shit about kingdom hearts, I am just interested in the music so I was curious and read up the plot.   
Anyways,   
1)  
Black clover x kingdom hearts  
I want Asta to still have no mana, but instead he gets a keyblade. Unlike mana, keyblade magic comes from within. Maybe asta still gets his antimagic grimoire, idk. I just want the powers of the keyblade.   
Or maybe he does get the grimoire just so he has one half dark and demonic and the other half light like Yuno, plus he becomes a dual wielder so that's cool.

2) black clover x tokyo ghoul  
So when Asta saved yuno as kids, he activated his ghoul heritage (idk, maybe he is kaneki and touka's son and was lost because some antighoul faction kidnapped him and planned to experiment on him but as his family was going to save Asta something happened and Asta entered the BC universe, explaining why he lacks mana, and is discovered by whoever placed Yuno in the church, and taking pity she (yes, she) takes asta to the church too) and starts to eat the man. It was in a deserted alley so no one saw. yuno was scared, but after seeing Asta terrified he went to comfort his friend. Anyways, Asta doesn't eat and instead just drinks yuno's blood periodically. He nicks his neck and sucks on it, like a vampire. I normally go for asta x noelle, but the necking seems sexy so lets go with Asta x yuno. Asta keeps his ghoul secret until his first mission as a black bull and eats the ice mage and co. Only a few saw as the mist was still present hiding asta. Anyways the story can change somewhat, but during the current arc with the devil (still think this is stupid like kaguya in naruto) this also opens up a portal to tokyo ghoul, perhaps in the same time as asta entered the portal, so protective kaneki and touka arrive to protect their son! Idk, this is just a concept and I won't be adding details to it... yet.

 

3) black clover x One Punch Man  
Asta never gets a grimoire, but his training of 100 push ups, 100 situps, 100 squats, 10 kilometers every single day has given him fantastical strength and immunity to magic and indestructibility. Basically crack and he is the best in the kingdom. Maybe he even stops monsters from invading the clover Kingdom but no one noticed as Asta dispatches them quickly.


	4. Opm x khr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some crossover ideas

1)  
Tsuna is tired of being called dame. He finally decides to improve himself and follows a regiment of 100 pushups, situps, and squats plus 10 kilometers. It's hard, but he soon becomes immensely powerful. He has earned hibari's respect, but the school is still stupid and doesn't recognize his greatness so they still call him dame. Reborn learns his student is not quite as weak as he seems (he is till as thin as a stick).  
2)  
Saitama's secret! He is a sky! His will and resolve was so powerful that his sky flame's harmonization affected his body to make him indestructible and immortal. He is so powerful that he can easily fuel the whole trinisette in the multiverse alone for all of eternity. His punches are so powerful because they use his flames kinetic energy.  
Idk, maybe he can't access his flames cause of a seal and this also caused him to become bald. Sky flames also explain his 6th sense as it is a form of hyper intuition. 

Maybe even have a seperate idea where he goes to the khr universe and there accesses his flames and cause all sorts of mafia mayhem.


	5. bnha x digimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has been a lie. All might is not the number one hero. He isn’t even a hero. No,   
> Japan is unaware that the number one hero is actually the number one vigilante, Midoriya Izuku.

This is very weird. I realized MUCH later on this is dangerously similar to 'Angel on my Shoulder' by tealeafcustom, but oh well. It really was from digimon as you will see. Oh, and read angel on my shoulder, it is a stupidly good fic. 

So Izuku was born in tokyo, but a villain attack caused a mass evacuation. His quirk was born alongside him but needed an additional day to mature. So when his quirk matured enough, he was alone.  
Nana shimura came to inspect the area for more villains when she discovers a young man who has no memory of who he is, only that he feels empty. She see's his good heart and decides to take the boy with her as an apprentice. That's right. ALL MIGHT IS IZUKU'S QUIRK. So one reason A.M. becomes a hero is because he has a feeling that he must protect something, but he can't remember what, so he is compelled to protect EVERYTHING in order to protect what he cannot remember.   
Canon events occur, A.M. meets Izuku and rejected his dream to keep him safe. He still does not feel like Izuku should place himself in danger, but as his good heart won't allow him to standby when others suffer he decided to give him ofa so he can at least protect himself.

blah blah blah, kamino arc, everyone has given up hope that All Might would win and are preparing to see him die by afo's hands, but Izuku keeps feeling hope even when katsuki yells at him. He yells back that he believes in All Might, and both Izuku and All Might begin to glow with light exploding from Izuku and lighting up the sky. Play 'braveheart'! All Might chou shinka to Angel Might (lol. or Angel's Might. lol). Both Izuku and Angel Might have the light/hope crest on their body binding them, and Angel Might easily defeats Afo.

So the secret of japan's champion is revealed. He is a quirk and the real champion is a teenage boy. Izuku was declared quirkless because his quirk is separate from him, but also deeply connected. Like all of A.M's power stems from Izuku but he can live on his own. This is also who A.M. doesn't just die when Aizawa uses his quirk on Izuku.

Due to stupid legal reasons All Might cannot continue being a hero until Izuku becomes a hero. Really stupid but whatever. Canon events but easier as A.M is fully powered and Izuku gets more power.   
Oh, and funny thing, small might is All might's child form, his buff form is his adult form, Angel Might is his perfect form and idk we can discuss his ultimate form later.


	6. bnha x power rangers/supersenshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want this to be funny.

So, the power rangers were a legend who were heroes in pre quirk era, and have emerged once more

Izuku will be the red ranger (green hair)  
Kirishima will be the green ranger (red hair)  
Melissa shield will be the pink ranger, pinkie (blonde)  
Ashido/Mei will be the yellow ranger (pink hair)  
Lida will be the blue ranger, cause he is never going to be leader but instead 2nd place

Shouto will be the legendary pink ranger, a mixture of red and white in his costume to highlight this. 

During middle school, and don't judge me. I just got the crack idea that whoever chose the rangers picked them because of their hair color, so I swapped them a bit. It seems really irresponsible to pick kids to fight galactic evil, but whatever.


	7. 🌟khr x  tokyo ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some concepts with almost no details included here

1)  
khr x buffy the vampire slayer  
Tsuna the vampire slayer

2)

Tsuna goes to the tokyo ghoul universe after the end of the representative arc. Kawahira sends him here because he did an excellent job fixing problems in his universe, so he thought tsuna can help other universes.  
Tsuna arrives as the ccg are preparing to kill hinami and her mother, but using his flames he was able to escape with her. He lead her to Anteiku where they thank him, and are curious as to why a human would help them. Tsuna being new does not understand what ghouls are. When explained, he is queasy, but does not judge them. They have no other option but to eat human flesh, and they don't go out of their way to kill innocents like other ghouls. Basically tsuna, as the great sky he is, accepts them. Everyone is so thankful that a human accepts them like this. who knows, maybe they too access flames.  
Maybe he is also learning to access flames of his guardians or he has secondary flames like cloud and sun. So he can be a healer and propagate food so they don't have to hunt as much. He can't propagate living things, and he can only progate what already existed, so he can't propagate propagated meat and he does have a limit as he is mainly a sky. Anyways, hyper intuition guides him so that certain things unfortunately happen, like Kaneki's torture, and avoids other things like Hide's death. canon divergence. 

3)  
So tsuna has a dream, where he enters a cruel and vicious world that is tokyo ghoul. Maybe he replaces kaneki's role as rize chased him, or maybe he is a seperate case that occurs a little after kaneki. Afterall there were other artificial ghouls. Anyways, lots of canon events occur but also don't occur. eventually Tsuna dies and wakes up. He remembers the fear and disgust over what he became, but also acceptance and love of friends. Tsuna silently cries, cries because of the horrors in his dreams and cries because he misses his friends, he misses the acceptance. Oh, and maybe he discovered his flames there but thought his kagune was unique and really powerful. In his misery he doesn't notice his kakugan activate. He goes back to sleep and can't stomach his mother's food. Nana doesn't notice as she is so oblivious. details details details, Hibari catches Tsuna eating and is angry but fascinated at the carnivore. His curiosity turns to obsession, then turns to love. Tsuna is also attracted to the boy who doesn't hate him for being a ghoul. So in short, Tsuna is the only ghoul in his world. Details of his 'dream' arise periodically, like training and torture.  
Maybe I'll have the rinkaku act as a sexual organ too so that ghouls can populate the mafia, or maybe tsuna's biology was compatible with that of the female ghoul and so he is actually a female ghoul despite being male physiologically. Maybe also turn hibari into a ghoul by having tsuna give him his kagune.  
"Hibari Kyoua always believed himself to be the top carnivore of Namimori. Imagine his surprise when he discovered Dame-Tsuna was a carnivore, an actual carnivore who eats the crowding herbivores. He is furious, intrigues, obsessed, and in love with the little carnivore he now calls mate."


	8. khr x sailor moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is princess Tsunagi of the moon.
> 
>  
> 
> fem tsuna, tsuna x Enma

I chose tsuna to replace Usagi from sailor moon. Tsuna is Tsunagi (lol) as a melding of sailor moon and tsuna's names. 

So I'm not sure when in the sailor moon timeline to start. The beginning of the story is from a timeloop like sailor moon season 1. Tsuna knows her powers of the moon and has her sailor scouts. I'm stuck between placing the beginning when season 1 ends with the dark kingdom, or the end of Sailor moon S when pharaoh 90 is defeated, or the defeat of the black moon clan and death phantom. So many options, but I want to avoid sailor stars for now. So yeah, tsuna will have 2 sets of guardians. Her male guardians from khr canon and female senshi (mercury is mist, venus is sun, mars is storm, jupiter lightning (duh), Uranus is cloud, Neptune is rain. Pluto is still a guardian but is flameless due to her actions in reversing time). Now that I think about it it has to be after pharaoh 90 as we don't see the outer senshi until sailor moon S.  
Anyways, Tsuna must hide her status as sailor moon, which is tough as Reborn is very thorough with his investigations. lots of usage of the disguise pen, comically it will be like reborn's disguises. Obvious but people won't see it is tsuna. Not even reborn. Like a mustache and bam! Whole other person. 

Also no tuxedo mask. Guy was useful at times, but also so damn useless. He was the real damsel in distress. I wanted kawahira to get the earth star seed, but now that I think about it, ENMA SHOULD GET THE EARTH STAR SEED AND HE IS TSUNAGI'S SOULMATE. Their meeting was electric, but Enma ran because this confident cute girl had to save pathetic little him. He loathes himself. 

I forgot to mention, Tsuna will be bad at grades still but after a year (timeloop occured one year ago/in the future) of being sailor moon she will be physically powerful and more confident. Her senshi move to namimori. During the timeloop most of earth was killed, including the mafia. They tried to fight off the alien invasion but they were overwhelmed and targeted due to their flames. Their flames made them dangerous, so they were killed off first, this explains why tsuna and co have no idea of flames despite being in the future (?)... gods timeloops suck.  
So canon divergence, in sailor moon canon the villains were defeated, but in here they weren't. They were able to invade earth for a year resulting in immense death. Tsuna reversed time after finally defeating the main villains, which is why we get a timeloop. I plan to make the silver imperial crystal be like the trinisette, as it helps life in the galaxy/solar system. The trinisette was designed to protect the senshi souls until they reincarnated (they did die like millions of years ago) so now the trinisette isn't in use as the guardians have been reborn. kawahira had no idea the trinisette did that, but this function was still to protect the world by protecting it's guardians until they arrived.


	9. khr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twin fic!

So, here tsuna has an older twin who was sealed by nono. Tsuna witnessed this and the effects it had on lenari, his twin, and hatred for Nono and leimitsu festered.

Years pass and reborn arrives. Lenari is older and confirmed to be flame active so he becomes the decimo candidate. He gets canon guardians, hayato, yamamoto, etc. Tsuna however gets hana (storm), haru (lightning), kyoko (sun), nagi (mist) and lal (she may be lacking rain flames at the moment, but will still be his rain guardian) as his guardians. I'm not sure who should be the cloud. I don't know any other female who has cloud potential, so I'll just make kyoya the cloud. So tsuna and co have been killing assassins sent after them because of stupid leimitsu, and I guess that's when he bonded with kyoya. Anyways events occur like canon, only a few differences like with mukudo, like futa never lost his rankings so they stalked lenari and took out people close to him (hayato, ryohei,... and such). Kyoya was refrained from attacking, so it was just the mafia outlaws, no lackies, and vongola.   
I'll have mukuro fully freed so that he is present instead of chrome in the ring battles. Kyoya is not lenari's cloud, but is acting as the cloud guardian as a favor to tsuna. During the sky battle as Xanxus is being freed, tsuna and guardians in disguise steal the rings and re-ice Xanxus.   
Tsuna does the vongola trials and becomes the true heir of the ring, even if he isn't going to inherit vongola he now has the rings. He hates xanxus because of his arrogance and entitlement. Xanxus is egotistically selfish. He doesn't display love or pain from having loved ones hurt. He thinks only of himself. This was basically a tantrum because he wasn't able to be decimo. Tsuna on the other hand suffered alongside his twin. He may have not been sealed, but he saw his twin lenari suffer because he was. It hurts, but he won't look away. He won't be like his father who abandoned his family while they were suffering. He will suffer, silently and unknown to the other, by watching his brother's pain. Tsuna does have a reason to be angry at vongola and Nono, while in this fic it will focus on Xanxus being spoiled rather than hurt from discovering he was adopted. Again, Tsuna hates Xanxus. Look at how he treats his subordinates, and everything with contempt.   
Anyways Tsuna and his guardians have been flame active for years and have something they wish to protect. Lal joined CEDEF to prevent Vongola from doing something extremely harmful to innocents. Kyoko for her brother. Hana for her family. Haru for children of the world. Nagi for family (tsuna and friends are her family. family is not made of blood, but love).  
These guys are WAY stronger than lenari's guardians. They are so skilled they evaded reborn all this time. I'm sure they figure out how to disguise the rings. Since Vongola no longer has the rings, there is no way to prove who has greater claim than the other. I suppose either  
a) unfreeze Xanxus and let him be decimo. I'm not happy with this or   
b) Vongola is in a panic and will collapse because there is no way to establish who shall be the heir.   
Either way what tsuna and guardians did by taking the rings is prevent Lenari and his guardians from being mafiosos, so yeah, they don't care what happens to Vongola. They keep the rings hidden and protected.


	10. khr x fushigi yuugi

I have to ideas 

 

a) The story will follow the plot of fushigi yuugi, tsuna is trapped in a book and meets his guardians. Maybe he falls in love, maybe they are just his friends. idk. his enemy, the priest/priestess of the Seiryuu, would be byakuran or kyoko. Depends on how you want this story to progress. So in short, Tsuna falls into a world that is like fushigi yuugi, but the characters are from khr and have their abilities or an amalgamation of powers from both series. Tsuna can be male or female, depends on how that will affect the story. Like if you like yaoi or if you want tsuna to be nearly raped like what happened in the series to Yuki.

b) Tsuna (fem) has been trapped in the book for years and just now returns to the real world where almost no time has passed with, idk, her lover Tamahome and they planned to live in peace. Sadly warriors of Seiryuu have entered their world and are causing trouble, and Tsuna must now fight and learn to inherit the mafia and her learn more about her position as a priestess cause I'm sure she gets way more power than just 3 wishes. So I was planning that Tsuna's connection to a fucking god helped save the arcobaleno and end the curse instead of Talabot's intervention.


	11. A mother knows best- bnha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Inko!

So here Inko will be the main character. But before I talk about my idea for the story, I want to talk about Inko's quirk. Push and pull small objects. Sounds weak right? But what is the limit of what constitutes as a small object? What if the smaller the object the easier it is for her to control it, and can control a vast amount of small objects as opposed to larger ones. What if Inko can push and pull atoms?  
So, Inko visits Izuku in the hospital after the summer camp invasion and discovers her son is missing. She goes ballistic on the doctors and goes out to search for him in her panic, cause plot. She goes to Kamino ward (cause plot and mothers instincts) and escapes AFO's decimation. Izuku and friends failed to rescue bakugou and are captured by the league, All Might has already shown his true form. They are all about to be killed, until Inko shows up. She demands her sons freedom and the villains laugh at her, until she starts to kill a few of them and reflect some attacks. Again, she basically has molecular-kinesis, so everything is under her domain.   
For her one sided fight against afo I was thinking a conversation like when Rose Tyler killed the dalek emperor.  
"I am immortal. You can't hurt me" and then Inko proceeds to rip him apart atom by atom.  
And when the villains are neutralized/dead she runs up to her son and cries because he is now safe, while everyone is stupefied at the woman who looks so weak but easily killed a villain who gave All Might trouble.


	12. Another time-bnha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku never gets ofa, and everything changes
> 
> major character death

This is a common idea, Izuku never gets ofa, but I like the consequences in my idea and why he doesn't get the quirk.  
So after All Might left Izuku on the roof, Izuku completely gave up on his dream and rushed home, skipping the sludge villain's attack on bakugou. Bakugou dies (yay!), All Might's reputation falls because he didn't intervene. Idk, some other hero (not endeavor) saved the day. So people are losing faith in heroes already.  
Later when Izuku is in a new high school, maybe an elite one that choose Izuku because he is smart unlike everyone else in his middle school, news comes out about the USJ. All Might died (and so did One for All), some kids died (I'm planning Asui, mineta, the Izuku replacement, the Bakugou replacement, kirishima, kaminari, and satou) and people are both panicking and condemning UA for not being safe.  
They keep going with the sports fest, but almost student protest the event by not participating because it seemed insulting to have it when so many students died. Shinso participates but everyone scorns him for doing something so tasteless because he wants to pursuit his ambitions. Anyways, because almost no one is participating, the sports fest is forced to finish early. The media condemns UA for holding it in the first place seeing how insensitive it is to the friends and family of the deceased students and blatant disrespect of the death of All Might.  
I'll have shouto super reluctant to learn his powers, because he couldn't do anything in USJ and wants to never see people die like that again, so he does his internship with Endeavor.  
Stain kills lida cause the fool was blinded by rage. There was no nomu attack on Hosu because after All Might died afo killed shigaraki as he has fulfilled his use and is now more of an annoyance than an asset to him. Similarly, the summer camp occurs but no attack by the League because it is now just Afo. 

As a reminder, this story is not Izuku centric, it's more like from multiple perspectives as I want to focus on the fallout of Izuku's decision to escape after what A.M. said to him.

After this basically afo takes control of japan once more, maybe he gets healed by eri or not, it depends on what I plan to write after Hosu. A part of me wants to make this so that Hisashi is Afo, and he is super happy his son now has no desire to be a hero and no longer admires them after what All Might said and after bakugou's death because he recognizes that what bakugou did was abuse, abuse blatantly ignored because he was a hero hopeful, so Izuku basically gives up on heroes and favors vigilantes, those who ignore the law to do the right thing.  
I make it no secret that I love the idea that afo was a vigilante with good intentions, so I want Izuku to join his father. I'm certain of everything I've written up until the part where afo restores his control over japan. The dad for one part is more like a guilty pleasure for me.


	13. bnha-the evil within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> villain deku, kinda

again I play on my bias that Afo is a good guy, so what if in actuality the little brother was the evil one? What if he opposed afo because he is a cold heartless bastard and does not want his brother to help others. So, his consciousness existed within ofa all this time, and he takes over Izuku's body after the eri retrieval arc and does villain like things (like Izuku died when eri resurrected him and instead it was the younger brother who took control of the body!).  
So ultimately, this will still be a battle between brothers, but the sides were different from what we were lead to believe.


	14. mai hime crossovers,bnha and khr

So, Mai hime is basically magical girls who have magic monsters called children. Their lives are connected to the most important person to the hime.

bnha.  
Izuku DOES have a quirk, but it never activated because he needs skin to skin contact with his most beloved. This can be anyone, like uraraka, kirishima, momo, all might, but I want it to be todoroki, cause I'm tododeku trash. Also I think it would be a nice touch to have Izuku develop his quirk during the sports fest and see everyone in awe of his power. His child will be kagutsuchi, a badass robot like dragon and his element will be fire based, like mai from the show. So, Izuku will have a fire dragon summoning quirk.

Khr.  
well, this will be a bit different. Maybe I won't have the whole most important person, but I think it would be nice for tsuna to get a dragon as an animal partner and his weapons be mai's golden rings. hehe, This is mostly because the fire in the anime is mostly orange, like sky flames, so I like the similarities. I think it would be neat if this occurred in the future arc, like kagutsuchi isn't a box weapon, but Tsuna's actual partner and they straight up kill byakuran easily.


	15. 🌟Hear my voice- khr x mermaid melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reincarnation! Songs!
> 
> This is one of my more favorite ideas, alongside One Punch --- (omitted because this is one of the few stories I plan to start writing as soon as finals are over. That's one reason I'm just vomiting ideas here, because I need an outlet or else I won't focus on my studies).

This story will revolve around a power greater than that of the flames of earth or sky. The flames of the sea.

Basic premise, revise the mess below: trinisette is actually the 7 mermaid pearls, and Tsuna is a reincarnated mermaid. Kawahira's species stole the pearls and killed the mermaids then turned it into the trinisette.

See, the sea is the source of all life; life originates in the ocean. long before humans existed there were the mermaids. The first lifeform, the queen of the oceans Aqua regina subsequently created all life in the oceans. It is not an exaggeration to call her a goddess. She created a species in her image, the mermaids. Eons passed and life in the oceans thrived under mermaid/Regina rule. All was peaceful, but some pitied the barren earth, void of all life, and the skies, empty and dull. And so, Aqua regina gave up her form to give life. Aqua Regina's body or whatever relic she left behind to house her soul and fuel life was separated into 7 parts, seven pearls who have a princess to guard it (This was only implied in the series, but apparently mermaids do not need males to reproduce. It's more like a sacred space births a new mermaid, like places so in tuned to Aqua regina that she can give birth to more mermaids there) and built large kingdoms to protect their sacred grounds. Amongst the earliest of species were the angels. Overtime the angels grew jealous of the mermaids and their power, not satisfied with domain of the earth and sky, they wanted to rule the sea and the beautiful world the mermaids created. And so they planned a slaughter of the mermaids. They commited genocide, slaughtering all, and took the 7 pearls for themselves, which gained a new form to compensate for the lack of mermaids. being the first lifeform on earth, Aqua Regina is the one true immortal and thus she is still alive in the trinisette, but is like asleep and thus is ignorant of what transpired. Anyways, the Angels thought they acquired ultimate power and so ruled the world for eons. The world, once peaceful and utopian now is fraught with danger. Life savagely tears at each other, brutalize each other, maim each other. Such is the world the Angel's have envisioned, one where they alone are perfect (or in contrast, the trinisette will reflect their hearts, and their ugly hateful hearts created a world where dangers occur)

But see, the Angels were never meant to carry the burden that is life, and so the species started dying off, unable to bear the burden any longer. The last few survivors were the younger ones, more youthful and full of energy, but also ignorant as to what the trinisette truly was as the young did not know about the past, instead believing in the story of their species supremacy. The last few surviving members noted they were dying off, and separated the trinisette as the arcobaleno pacifiers, then the mare and vongola rings. The heavy burden now kills the human 'host' and thus the last surviving angel survived and assigned himself as the caretaker and overseer of the trinisette. 

(Keynote, Kawahira is unaware of his species history, and the truth of the trinisette, which is why when Angels are revealed to be evil (for the story's antagonist) he will be shocked, horrified, and filled with shame. He thought he was protecting life on earth, but in reality he was just making poor humans needlessly suffer. Also, in the anime kawahira 'doesn't want to associate with humans' or so. This is for 2 reasons, a) he has the angel supremacist view indoctrinated in him, and b) he loves live, and is partially disgusted with humans and partially in love with humans. So he can't bear being close to humans, only for them to pass on and for him to stay. He would rather be alone than grow attached to people and to watch them die. Another reason why he clings to this disguits when in actuality it is sadness, like the kind of sadness a parent has knowing their child is a drug addict but are helpless to help. 

Unknown to all, the mermaid princesses were Aqua Regina's favored children, and shared immortality like their mother being the most powerful of their species. Unlike their mother, their physical bodies can die, and without their mother's aid it is difficult to reform a new body. But after millions of years, they finally have been... REBORN (dun dun DUUUUN!).

 

PLEASE READ. I actually plan to start the story sometime in the arcobaleno representative battles, so everything before this is backstory that will be revealed later on in the story and come parts revealed early on to start making sense of some shit. 

Another thing, nothing else about mermaid melody will be incorporated. Like no Panthalassa clan and shit. The only thing I am taking is the concept of Aqua regina, a mermaid princess's pearl (which is the trinisette), and some basic mermaid stuff like mermaid body, magic, healing, ect. Mermaid society has been dead for so long, so other anything can go. The only thing is that in the ruins of the ancient castles reside the afformented chamber to give birth to new mermaids. That's the only thing that is being taken. And a few songs. And the villain Michel. And the magical girl dress transformation (it's oddly modest for magical girl standards)

 

(open scene with a melancholic description of the ocean waves, lapping at the dry earth, eager to move forward only to be pushed back. Then talk about the seven flames of the seas. Unlike Earth or sky flames, they are all equal for the ocean is one united. (This is in reference to both the oceans, Indian, antarctic, S and N pacific, N and S atlantic, and southern are all one, and to how the Earth is dynamic and moves around. The pacific didn't exist in the time of pangea, nothing else. Like the continents, it was one large mass of water, and still is, but was more united.) Each flame represents a specific ocean. As for powers, not sure. Generic stuff like water bending OPness and a connection to marine life.)

 

When the representatives arrive, all 21 trinisette pieces unite for the 'first time in forever' (lol). The future doesn't count because I'm having something like time dilation prevents the past trinisette pieces from recognizing the future sets. Anyways, Tsuna goes into a trance, and sings legend of mermaid, with tears dropping from his face but a smile because he feels a sense of completeness and right. 

lyrics from Milattina's lyric video on the song, with a few modifications.

The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.

Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.

It's a very nostalgic song.

The birds that fly towards the eastern sky

now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,

where the paradise of the seven seas lies.

After the stormy night,

to tell you my love I will be born again.

Even if there comes a day where everyone

is to journey away from here,

as long as we sing the melody of the seven seas,

I'll never forget Clouds slowly float away,

vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.

And then the stars, like pearls can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.

 From the southern sea, a whistling sound could be heard.

Yes, this is the time that"s finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother"s wishes in her heart

She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.

With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don"t know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall for the shining future

To the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.

Even if there comes a day where everyone is to journey away from here,

as long as we sing the melody of the seven seas,

I"ll never forget While embracing the kind mother"s wishes in her heart

She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.

With over flowing tears and prayers,

I just don"t know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall for the shining future.

Anyways, while Tsuna sings, the three sky fragments of the trinisette, arcobaleno, mare, and vongola light up and float to one another, spin and fuse into one object, a tiny glowing orange _pearl_.  Throughout this, tsuna sings and sings crying more and more but the crying does not do anything to detract his melodious voice and tear jerking song. Even Hibari is starting to be affected by the hope, love, pain and yearning in the song. 

By the end of the song the pearl floats to tsuna and tsuna's body changes a bit. Up for debate if I turn Tsuna into a female, but he is totally getting orange hair with an incredible luscious sheen and a killer orange outfit, maybe something like angelic looking robes or those of a wizard (NOT fucking harry potter) if he isn't getting that dress.

Everyone freaks out because of what Tsuna just did, which was effectively end the arcobaleno curse. Kawahira, who has been spying was shocked and also repelled by the power Tsuna was releasing. He shakes out of his stupor and thinks Tsuna did something to sabotage the trinisette, and goes on the offensive, but Tsuna's pearl creates a barrier to protect Tsuna and repels Kawahira. Some more attempts, some more defence. He then gives into reason and talks to tsuna and they try to figure out what happened.

Tsuna regains some memories and knowledge and says he knows the trinisette belonged to the mermaids, but cannot remember much like why it was given to kawahira's species. Likely trauma from being betrayed and effectively seeing his people systematically killed off. He does remember the pearls belonged to him and his brothers/sisters (cause who knows who else would be reborn male?) and everyone reasons that only these mermaids can end the curse. he remembers their power, the flames of the seas, and how it is basically mermaid magic. So the hunt is on! Everyone is searching for the remaining mermaid royalty to end the curse (of course vongola just assumes Tsuna would be amassing all the power, and support this. I'll keep them as a secondary antagonist, if not more of a nuisance than anything else.)

 

Some silly troubles trying to find the mermaids, some will be from the mermaid melody series, and others will be from other series, especially if I want any males. I was planning to have sakura from CAMP (CCS, or rather the older version from tsubasa) replace the pink pearl princess. 

Oh, neat thing, the pearl's color also match the 7 sky flames. Green, aqua marine (blue), indigo, yellow, purple, orange, and pink (red for storm flames, but close enough. pink is just a shade of red after all) 

Maybe I'll have each one sing a different song, one unique for each of them. A masked figure has been interfering with the group and tries to stop them from finding the princesses, and when the princesses have been found, tries to stop the awakening.

Anyways, when a good number have been collected, the series villain makes an appearance!

His name is Michael, he quickly realized the trinisette was killing their species off, but no one listened to him. They grew arrogant after killing off the mermaids. Michael realized the mermaids were needed to rectify this problem and keep his species as gods on Earth, but he too would be killed from the trinisette. And so he placed himself in hibernation. His species was going to die, but in the future when he gets full access to Aqua Regina's powers he can resurrect his species. Before this, he placed plans into place to resurrect the mermaids, or at least the royal ones that he needed. He thought they would have their powers when they are born, and set it so he awakens when he detects mermaid power in use. However there was a flaw in his plan. The mermaids did resurrect, but as humans. Their lifeforce as mermaids is tied to their pearls, or something, and thus the few that resurrected throughout history died as human. And thus millions of years passed, and Tsuna awakens his mermaid powers. Michael awakens and learns how much time has passed. His species is decimated, he thought only a few thousand years would pass and there would be a good number of his species surviving, but nope it's just him and kawahira. He can still use Aqua regina to save his species though. Anyways, he guides Tsuna and co to the other mermaid's (now that he is awake, he can detect their latent powers) and orchestrates everything so the mermaid's awaken. 

Idk, I guess they have to be flame active as well in order to form the pearl, so he makes monsters to attack them to force flame activation or puts them in peril. The only reason he let tsuna do it instead of him is because it would be easier for a mermaid to awaken another or Tsuna's hyper intuition helps him find the royal ones faster than regular mermaids or something like that. He abducts a mermaid and tells the group and kawahira the truth about how the mermaids died off and the angel's supremacy. He gives kawahira a chance to join him and rebuild the old ones, but kawahira refuses. As Michael is about to kill the non mermaids, including kawahira, he is attacked. It is the masked individual who has been stopping our heroes' efforts, what they thought to be the villain was in actuality the last mermaid! Turns out to have been someone close to Tsuna and co all along! (It's either Nana, hana, haru, or Kyoko. Idk, I just want the surprise factor. Most likely Kyoko) She had kept her memories, and suppressed her mermaid presence because she was one of the few who was reborn in the past as well but didn't awaken her mermaid powers. She did research to find out what happened to the mermaids and the angels, and uncovers everything in her past liveS (no way she did it in just one). She recognized a few mermaid in namimori, hana is a mermaid and a reason why she is bff's with kyoko. So is Tsuna, but she watched over him from afar because she was skeptical and suspicious because he was male (fuck it, tsuna is the only mermaid/merman prince). She thought he was an angel given his dormant power. She later realises he is a mermaid prince, and tries to stop the awakening because she suspected an outside force wanted the mermaids to awaken. Anyways, the 7 mermaids join forces and defeat Michael, maybe kill him or seal him away for eternity, and summon Aqua Regina! IDK what the fuck to do after this, world peace? fuck it. At least give the oceans back to the mermaids and fix up problems like all the trash humanity has made. I guess they can't make peace because it is human choice that leads to evil (and the angel's decision, but as the angels are nearly extinct that isn't an issue). Maybe she brings back the agnel species and lets kawahira lead them because in the final fight he showed compassion and shit. Anyways, no more arcobaleno curse, mermaids reborn, angels reborn. Everyone is REBORN. The end.


	16. Spring of our youth-bnha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad. Very sad. Recovery girl/Izuku. It's not gross or pedophilia I promise. It's just sad. Time travel.

HOLD UP. This sounds messed up, i mean she's like 80, but it's not that bad. Its a time travel fic, and it's more of a tragic romance that was never ment to be.

UA students and staff have noted a restlessness in recovery girl. there is a something really odd about her words to Izuku when he comes into her office again.   
Izuku goes out and meets an oldman who says sorry but this has to be done. This stranger has a quirk where he see's his own timeline perfectly, and can move things in his personal timeline. He moved Izuku into the past and removed some information from his mind. Izuku knows he is from the future, he knows things and has all his smarts, but cannot remember future events and other important information that would fuck up the timeline. The stranger, or rather his young counterpart, tells him he cannot reveal too much info, else he fucks up the timeline.   
Anyways, he is to live in the past for a year because the stranger said so, no indication as to why. During this time he meets a 3rd year middle schooler recovery girl (he doesn't know its recovery girl as that constitutes as future information). Idk what the fuck happens, she doesn't like it that people are after her for her quirk. Blah blah blah. Izuku saves her from herself and inspires her to be a hero. Her loveliness and joyful nature make izuku suggest the name recovery girl: the youthful heroine. During this time he also helps inspire nana and gran torino and inadvertently encouraged torino to train hard.   
Anyways, towards the end of the month Izuku reveals he is from the future and he wants to meet her again. Recovery girl agrees. They agree on a location like to meet up every saturday in april or something cause Izuku doesn't remember the year (that counts as future info) and they kiss. Izuku suddenly returns to the present and rushes off to find her.   
In the location, idk, i guess the park he meets recovery girl and she says that she has been waiting for him all along. She knew she would meet Izuku soon when he got the scar in the sports fest, and was waiting to talk to the boy who she fell in love with.   
She tells him that there has been no other man for her, and after all these years she still loves him. Unfortunately for them, She gets a heart attack cause she is old and got too excited. As she is in the hospital the stranger who sent Izuku into the past reveals he is in love with recovery girl, but he knows she was never in his future due to knowing his whole timeline. She befriends him in the past and orchestrates the scheme to meet Izuku to begin with. She just didn't know when cause he is a slippery and mysterious bastard. She dies in the hospital and Izuku looks back in melochony at his first love, and how he promised to recovery girl to find happiness.


	17. 🌟Like father like son-khr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leimitsu bashing, time travel, papa giotto, bamf nana, FAMILY FLUFF

Fuck canon. Leimitsu is not Tsuna's father. This idea is inspired by a conversation I had with SeraNeko_chan regarding her work, A different don. 

So, main idea is Giotto is Tsuna's father and see their family fluff, but canon events still occur. Almost all papa giotto fics involve tsuna being in the past or a destruction of tsuna's original timeline. I'd rather nor destroy that.  
This can go many ways, but i want to do it as the happy couple went into the future/immobolized their time or soemthing.

The story starts out toward the end of the ring battles. I'll have leimitsu arrive for the sky battle and try to congratulate Tsuna for his victory. Tsuna forces his ring onto Leimitsu's finger because he doesn't want vongola, and since Iemitsu is of blood he could inherit, but Iemitsu just screams in pain, because he is not of vongola blood and thus cannot inherit.  
Everyone is startled, because Tsuna was wearing the ring and it didn't reject him. That is when Nana shows up using her sun flames and mist secondary. She smugly says she is from the past and she is Giotto's wife. Giotto sent them into a deep sleep so that when they awaken they can live in peace. In fact, they developed a plan to get revenge against Vongola, which ricardo and Daemon corrupted, for targeting Giotto and his family and friends. Giotto puts a blood seal on the ring so that only Ricardo's family use it, of course he pretends it works on Giotto's line as well because Nana tricked everyone into believing Ricardo is Giotto's cousin and thus the blood seal works for Giotto's line as well. It doesn't. Giotto and nana are not human, they are the same species as kawahira talabot (how else would that man live for centuries) and sephira (cozart is some other species. Also nearly extinct but similar to kawahira's species in the sense that they have massive flame reservoirs and longevity).  
Giotto then pretends to have a son so that Vongola, who is watching them, thinks Yoshimune is Giotto's blood son. Giotto then prepares for his own hibernation as his wife went into hibernation much earlier. The plan is to have Nana awaken first and awaken giotto with the vongola ring once she steals them, which could take a while for her to find them and all.  
Nana awakens, works as a waitress because it is easy work and she still needs to adjust to the times, finds Iemitsu and recognizes that he is a descendant of the fake bloodline she and giotto had, and proceeds to fuck with his mind to get her closer to Vongola, and to get capital so she and her husband may live in comfort. Unknown to Nana, she was pregnant with Tsuna when she went into hibernation and she has to trick iemitsu into believing Tsuna is his child (hell no will she have sex with that man). So yeah, Nana has European features, such as non black hair, but she employs subtle mist flames so people see some asian features and assume the hair is just dyed or something. 

Giotto was rather young, still like maybe 6 yrs old when he first met humans like G. They planned to create a vigilante group and blah blah blah. Giotto was kind, that is the gist of this. But then they (giotto and nana) realized with Daemon's betrayal that while they can subjugate humanity and force them to live in peace, they don't want to do that. They want everyone to willingly live in peace. That is why when they staged the coup they didn't do anything. Even if they forced control again, there will always be that lack of loyalty from certain people. They decide to go to the future and start anew, but again set up this plan to blindside Vongola by keeping their family safe in the future and place a pseudo family. Giotto is to arrive with his family soon. Cozart will meet up as well (he left behind descendants, so he wanted to watch over his family. If they have human ancestors they lack their species near immortality, but it depends on how diluted their blood is and how much power they exercise. Like while Cozart is sad to see his offspring die, he also wants them to be human and not suffer longevity where the people you care about die. So yeah, another reason why giotto was fond of his guardians but tried not to be too attached as they would pass long before he would, a problem tsuna will face as he grows older). 

Of course, Nana does not say everything when she reveals she is from the past and tsuna is giotto's son (which is why he looks so similarly to giotto) to the people present. Just that Lemitsu has served his purpose and she attacks him, damages him pretty badly, like he won't die, but will wish everyday that he would because of the immense pain he is in. Nana was angry at him and timoteo for sealing Tsuna, and says that both will pay with their lives once giotto awakens. He would kill them both for harming his son. 

In this fic, Nana is much more caring to tsuna and does not call him dame, she is not oblivious but acts like it and is understanding of her son's pain but does try to encourage him to keep trying, like not give up on school and making friends even if it's hard. She can't do much about reborn without exposing herself, but she does comfort her son when it is too much for him.  
so nana threatens everyone with death if they keep trying to force Vongola onto Tsuna. Vongola was not a creation of giotto, but ricardo, and thus tsuna has no claim over the mafia as his father's organization has long since been destroyed.  
Oh, and she is cheerful before the ring battles not because lemitsu is showing up, because she knows Tsuna will be taking the vongola ring, and will then be able to awaken giotto from his sleep.

Anyways, I'm not sure what I want to do after this, other than have cozart arrive to meet up with his good friends and meet tsuna and erase the misunderstanding with the simon familia. Sepheria will also arrive as she never had a reason to die. She is just like Cozart and wished to look after her descendants, and pissed at Kawahira for what he did to Luce and her daughter and her daughter.  
Oh, Talabot finds a solution to the arcobaleno curse so tada! 

Giotto and tsuna get some much needed bonding time. Giotto removes the seal (nana wasn't able to do this as she isn't a sky and she doesn't know how seals work, she could forcibly remove it but she could harm Tsuna as well, so she is forced to wait), Tsuna learns what a real father is and they bond, like Giotto asks Tsuna things that he likes and stuff about this foreign time. Some vongola agents try to harm them but they are easily dealt with. 

Idk what else to write, other than some romance between giotto and nana and family events, cute fluffy stuff after the shit they were forced to live through. No future arc, cause Byakuran isn't stupid and won't challenge such powerful beings. Maybe at the very end I'l have Nan pregnant again and Giotto and Tsuna are so excited to have another family member.  
FAMILY FLUFF


	18. Bnha-the omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tododeku! Izuku has a quirk, omegaverse, kinda, Izuku is the only omega, no alpha's, porn with plot, rape, not Izuku or anyone else we care about, which would be todoroki,

Basically Izuku has a quirk that activates upon the right age. I'll have him be like 16, maybe towards the end of his first year. Anyways, shouto checks up on Izuku because he was absent from class today and becomes super horny from Izuku's pheromones. He enters Izuku's room, and porn part 1.  
Later they check up with recovery girl and she notes that Izuku's physiology has changed. Some pseudo science later and it is determined Izuku has a quirk that attracts males and makes him capable of a female's reproductive capacity (he can get pregnant).   
She theorizes the quirk is like puberty, and explains why Izuku is cute and short. She also explains the pheromones and Izuku is planning to weaponize it in combat.  
Anyways, lots of drama, a pregnancy scare, Endeavor pissed but also gleeful cause he thinks that shouto having a kid with Izuku would produce a powerful child. Every guy pins for Izuku due to his beauty and irresistible scent. Monoma is a bitch and tries to copy ofa, but copies the omega quirk and suddenly he falls crippled by a heat and some nearby guys just take him to an isolated area and screw him. Yeah, monoma pisses me off, so I want him to be punished. This will be dark for monoma, but that's fine.  
Anyways happy couple with a kid on the way for todoroki and deku! Of course the pregnancy is after graduation.


	19. Ruin of the stars- bnha x IAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyaaa! I loved mariketa and bowen, but fuck Josephine's backstory was heartbreaking in sweet ruin.   
> So this story will have Izuku basically be a character named thad from the IAD series and have that play a greater role in the bnha story.

Izuku is a phantom vampire hybrid. He was born the day his planet was destroyed. His mother protected a portal in time and space so he and his neesan could escape. They reached earth after a few thousand years of stasis. The Earth is a parallel Earth (cause space time) so there are no immortal species like in the IAD series. No werewolves, valkyries, witches, ect.   
Anyways, similar to the begining of sweet ruin, Inko wants to help the two, jo dies and awakens her vampire heritage, she is scared and leaves her brother because she thinks she is a monster.  
Anyways, hisashi dies and Inko becomes a single mother and raises Izuku all on her own. Izuku is a sickly boy who doesn't seem to grow or gain weight.  
Bullied for his quirklessness, he accidently drinks blood and awakens his powers stunted by the thousand year stasis. (Intangiblility, immortality, regeneration from pretty much anything except decapitation and combustion if he burns fast enough but if he is untouchable then there is no need to fear that, telekinesis, memory taking from blood drinking, power taking (think like afo, he can take quirks, or copies of them, but the power is proportional to how much blood he drinks), no downside to memory taking like in the IAD series, invisibility, stops aging at peak age of like 30, charisma/attraction, enhanced senses, enhanced strength, tracing/teleportation, possession, can turn others into vampires, some latent magic for basic spells cause magic is more of a which or sorceri's domain)

His sister will also reunite with her brother, eventually. And sweet ruin those responsible for planet destruction are not remotely good, so Jo won't pair with anyone. I think more than anything it would be family fluff as two siblings reuinite and rediscover their past.   
So yeah, big baddies chased them to this Earth because the hybrid children were immensely powerful, as was their mother, so they invaded when the mother was weak from child birth to kill all three threats. Humans are useless against them, but the siblings will protect their new home and family (vampire mate todoroki! Fuck yeah, maybe tododeku. I'm sorry im trash for this ship)   
And maybe Ill bring in Nix cause knowing that crazy bitch she can travel dimensions. She is on the verge of God hood afterall.

 

Oh, and Jo is way nicer and less of a bitch cause japan is a country of respect, courtesy, and manners, unlike america where we eat whole pies directly from the fucking pan with our faces (like pie eating contests)


	20. Bnha- rise of the pheonix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirk/magic izuku, temporary character death

Just that, Izuku has a pheonix quirk, but it's actually magic. I like the idea of a quirkless but superpowered Izuku. Mostly because if he is quirkless he is immune to Afo and quirks like erasure. So I want to remove such weaknesses by giving Izuku a non quirk power, so either he was blessed by a pheonix as he died before he was born (thus he was reborn, and kept pheonix magic) or he has pheonix heritage that skipped his ancestors and parents but manifested in him.   
So he has to die first to awaken his power. Yeah, maybe katsuki killed him as a kid and from there Izuku stopped following that abusive trash. Like the bullying sessions got so bad they broke a rib that punctured a lung. They left soon afterward smiling like the abusive shits they were and Izuku eventually died from internal bleeding and lack of oxygen but regenerated and awakened his powers. 

I now want to make this a vigilante villain fic, cause bakugou deserves to face the consequences of his actions and society purged from worthless trash (bye bye endeavor). Maybe he collects stain, shouto, dabi, gentle, hatsume (cause she is one crazy bitch. She is technically a UA traitor, but not THE UA traitor, for the league of villains).   
Enemies of false heroes and villains alike, but when bakugou gets kidnapped they just gleefully watch as the LOV kidnap him again and escape kamino.   
Idk what to do, to kill all might in kamino or not.   
I just want a scene where afo tries to take the pheonix's power but fails as it is not a quirk and Izuku just incinerates them all


	21. bnha- friendship!s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> singing, lots of singing, maybe butterfly from digimon? I really liked tri's all cast version.

Basically Izuku has a friendship quik. Sounds stupid, but it is rather OP. The quirk let's him access his friend's quirks. No limit other than the quirk's limitation. No time limits or anything like that.   
So, undiscovered for a long time until people befriend him not caring about his lack of quirk, and in danger he uses his friends quirks to save their lives. Maybe bring in Digimon characters (series one of courses) and give them transformation digimon quirks. Oh they save the world by singing, like by singing their feelings for one another they achieve perfect harmony and are able to create a protective barrier that repels all evil and purifies evil or something.  
Maybe not quirk power for this group. Anyways I plan to import villains from other series, true monsters. Villains in bnha seem...petty. taking purses, robbing convenience stores. They aren't the type of evil I want Izuku to fight here.


	22. Khr x harry potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sick of seeing like every fucking crossover be reborn x harry or harry is skull. It's gotten boring and super irritating cause i can't find any other crossover that does something different because I want some that place a greater focus on Tsuna not harry (i can, like samsara, but it's few and far between)

Idea 1)  
Tsuna gets teleported into another universe (cliche) and ends up in hogwarts. Like a huge explosion or something else flashy and tsuna arrives uncincious, or he drops into the great hall during the welcoming feast. Idk what to do after that, like give him magic or not, what do magicals think of flames, what year (i was thinking harry potter 1st year). Let him just kill Voldemort and deal with a whole lot of stuff harry did cause Tsuna is the better protagonist and deserves more attention.  
Idea 2)  
Shit, i had this but i forgot it. Hmm. Hmmm.  
Ugh, maybe nana is a witch? Um, not the idea. What the hell was the original 2nd idea?  
I want it to be Tsuna centric, no harry interfering with the khr events/whole. Hmm. What was it?   
Tsuna reborn as harry? Tsuna is harry's twin? Fuck, i lost it.


	23. 🌟Khr x avatar last airbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the movie. Never the movie. That was disgusting and everyone involved in that monstrosity should be captured, put into enslavement camps, then butchered for ever creating something so horrendous.

Idea 1)   
Concept: Tsuna is the avatar! So he basically does a shit ton of bending.   
As for a plot, maybe The enemy here would be the trinisette. Like maybe it suppresses spirits/bending in the world. Or it's like a post fire nation victorious world and the world lost bending, but fire bending remained as flames and kawahira was a fire nation nationalist so to prevent any form of bending from reappearing he guards the trinisette. Something like that, plus I want to see kawahira as the enemy for once. Most fics just put him on a pedestal so I want to see him as the main antagonist.

Idea 2)   
Tsuna, ONLY tsuna, gets transported to the avatar world.   
Maybe he dies, like from drowning in the mafialand scene (i think having a fic where tsuna dies there is awesome. And then through isekai bullshit he ends up in another world). Anyways, tsuna will have flames, and due to his harmony he can do all 4 bending types as well. So basically he is a psuedo avatar and he now lives in this brand new world. Maybe give him access to his flames seeing how in a new world he loses the seal. Maybe he joins the group early on, i was thinking southern air temple early.

OR, the idea I like a bit more, he is basically worshipped as a spirit due to his connection with the sky and he fufills the avatar's role in bringing peace. This tsuna would be like from TYL or end of canon skillful (and summons flames freely) and keeps a teenage body.


End file.
